un mauvais dieu
by Cat y Mini
Summary: L'histoire d'un dieu avide de pouvoir, enfermé par une tribu ancestrale, qui ressurgirait alors que le mal reviendrait gouverner la terre. Croyez-vous aux légendes?
1. Avant-propos

_Bonjour à tous, je fais un retour avec cette nouvelle histoire qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson du même titre de Manau. j'y ai mélangé du folklore nordique avec mon imagination, donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous connaissez des noms mais pas l'histoire qui s'y rattache ^^_

 _J'espère faire une histoire assez développée et longue, je serai longue entre les chapitres car si j'ai déjà le premier, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir le mettre en premier alors je réfléchis encore à est ce que je le mets avant ou pas xD_

 _Il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de sujets délicats, je pense pas aller jusqu'à des descriptions pour adultes, mais il y aura de la violence et des scènes assez glauques. Je mettrai cette fic en rating T lorsque viendra le moment._

 _Pour situer le contexte dans l'histoire de FMA, cette histoire aura lieu à partir du moment où les subordonnés de Roy se voient affectés à de nouveaux postes (Falman au nord, Riza chez le Führer...) et plus précisément lorsque Ed et sa troupe prennent le chemin de Briggs. Le contexte de FMA jusque là est conservé tel quel bien sûr._

 _Pour commencer, j'ai jugé utile de vous présenter le background historique de ce qui suivra afin de vous préparer et pour que vous compreniez par la suite, ce que nos personnages connaitront déjà puisque ça figure dans les livres d'Histoire d'Amestris ;). si vous trouvez que cette histoire n'est pas très réaliste, c'est normal, c'est moi qui l'ai inventée en m'inspirant du folklore Scandinave. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._

Voici l'histoire d'un dieu avide de pouvoir qui, après avoir semé le trouble sur terre, se fit enfermer par l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu des Jutes. Mais la prophétie raconte qu'il ressurgirait lorsque le mal gouvernerait la terre. Enfermé dans les catacombes, son heure approche…

*.*

Les Jutes furent l'une des premières tribus à s'installer dans les territoires les plus au Nord de ce qui correspondait au pays d'Amestris. Le territoire englobait également ce qui constitue aujourd'hui Drachma et les territoires inexplorés Nordiques (une banquise exclusivement constituée de glace ou vivent quelques animaux). Les climats extrêmes caractérisant cette région dissuadaient toute âme douée de raison à coloniser le coin. Les Jutes étaient alors une tribu constituée essentiellement de prêtres et de quelques guerriers. Ils étaient si peu nombreux que les tribus dominantes, celle de Xerxès, de Xing ou encore des Romans appelaient à leur extinction ou leur affiliation à l'un ou l'autre des tribus. Les persécutions furent telles que les Jutes, animés par leur soif d'indépendance, furent forcés de fuir vers les territoires du Nord où ils furent assurés que personne ne les suivrait. Ils survécurent tant bien que mal grâce, on pense, au développement de rites magiques leur permettant de s'établir convenablement malgré les conditions météo mortelles. Ils s'endurcirent et devinrent des guerriers chevronnés. Les prêtres disparurent, laissant la place aux druides dont la magie fut très enviée de par le monde mythologique. Aucune guerre ne fut gagnée par autres qu'eux sur leurs territoires qui leur furent officiellement attribués en échange d'accords de commerces avec le roi des rois d'alors.

L'Histoire raconte qu'à l'époque, les dieux se partageaient la terre, mais alors que la magie et la corruption devinrent plus fortes que la foi des humains envers eux, ils décidèrent de se retirer dans leurs territoires célestes et de ne plus se mêler des affaires des mortels. Ne restait que Vali, dieu de la vengeance, de la corruption et de la peur ainsi que de tout ce qui était rattaché au mal. Désormais seul dieu sur terre, il imposa rapidement son règne par la peur et par la haine, ayant vite compris les sentiments profonds qui animaient les humains avides de pouvoir. Ce fut une période désastreuse de l'Histoire dont on ne se souvient que de guerres, de pleurs et de morts.

Les druides de la tribu des jutes décidèrent de se réunir en un ordre sacré, et invoquèrent les dieux de leur panthéon. La seule à se manifester fur la déesse Frigg, épouse du dieu des dieux de ce panthéon. Celle-ci leur répondit avec tristesse que son mari ainsi que le reste de la tribu d'Asgard, ayant été chassés du cœur des humains, n'interviendraient jamais plus quel que fut le motif. Par ailleurs, ils étaient bienheureux de ne pas avoir Vali dans les pattes divines. En gros, l'humanité avait conservé le dieu qu'elle méritait. Toutefois, le cœur pur de la déesse ne pouvait se résoudre à suivre aveuglément son mari, mais ne pouvant le braver sur la question, elle insuffla aux druides de la tribu des Jutes, sa grâce et son amour qu'elle invita les druides à conserver dans leur cœur pour acquérir le pouvoir de neutraliser Vali. C'étaient les seules vertus capables de l'affronter et le neutraliser. Cependant, n'étant pas une déesse guerrière, son pouvoir n'était pas suffisant pour le vaincre définitivement. C'est pourquoi les druides de la tribu des Jutes devaient avoir une foi suffisamment forte pour neutraliser Vali le plus longtemps possible et pour préserver son tombeau de l'influence du mal qui ne manquerait pas de le réveiller s'il revenait à dominer le cœur des hommes.

Grâce à ce pouvoir insufflé par Frigg et grâce à la magie que les druides conservaient dans sa plus grande pureté, les druides de la tribu des Jutes formèrent un ordre sacré dont les pratiques finirent par avoir raison du cœur de beaucoup d'hommes, et leur permit d'atteindre personnellement Vali. Celui-ci pensant avoir éradiqué toute vertu du cœur des hommes ne fut pas préparé à ce genre d'attaque et fut rapidement neutralisé dans un tombeau scellé par la grâce de Frigg. Le tombeau fut enterré profondément dans un endroit connu uniquement de l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu des Jutes. Mais on estime qu'il fut enterré quelque part dans le Nord, là où aucun humain n'oserait jamais s'aventurer… Par la suite, le mal disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, subsistant seulement dans l'esprit de quelques récalcitrants qui n'eurent jamais aucune influence sur le cours de l'histoire. Le règne de Vali ne devint plus qu'un mauvais souvenir que les grands parents utilisaient pour enseigner la morale à leurs petits-enfants.

De cette période de l'histoire, on retint longtemps la prophétie émise par la déesse Frigg par l'intermédiaire de l'ordre sacré des druides de la tribu des Jutes. Prophétie selon laquelle, le mal reviendrait sur terre, suffisamment puissant pour sortir Vali de son enchantement. S'il venait à se réveiller, il reviendrait plus puissant et plus en colère que jamais. L'humanité devait impérativement ne jamais se laisser corrompre et gouverner par le mal qui dormait en chacun d'eux. Ce fut là le tout dernier avertissement divin connu de l'Histoire.

La tribu des Jutes s'est peu à peu éteinte par la force des choses mais les générations héritières du sang de cette tribu se transmettent la prophétie afin d'avertir le monde. Avec les siècles, cette prophétie à évidemment pris des airs de conte nordique et il n'est pas rare de retrouver l'histoire d'un mauvais dieu vaincu par le bien dans les recueils de contes pour enfants. Bien que la prophétie originelle et les manuscrits des Jutes à ce sujet continuent de se transmettre en tant qu'héritage de cette tribu, il fut peu à peu convenu qu'il s'agissait plus d'un folklore nordique parmi les nombreuses légendes qui faisaient son histoire… Parce qu'après tout, quel amestrien normalement constitué croyait encore aux dieux en 1910 ?


	2. Prologue

_Merci à mes deux revieweuses.. vos compliments m'ont vraiment fait plaisir (:_

 _Voici enfin la suite.. Ce chapitre sert de prologue également et introduit vraiment l'histoire. C'est pour ça qu'il est court._

 _1\. La catastrophe_

Le vieux Jörhund referma son grand manuscrit. La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre. La seule source de lumière du village provenait de la lanterne posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au-dessus de la table du vieil homme. Les habitants de Nordhusen, petit village tranquille au pied des imposantes montagnes de Briggs, semblaient tous dormir paisiblement, inconscients du trouble de leur doyen ce soir-là.

Tout le monde connaissait Jörhund le sage, vénérable doyen de Nordhusen. L'on disait qu'il était l'un des derniers descendants d'une ancienne tribu. Quelques habitants raisonnés le respectaient simplement pour sa sagesse et sa capacité à captiver les plus jeunes par ses connaissances et son imagination. L'homme était également un vieil alchimiste et utilisait son talent à des fins médicales. Tous les plus jeunes du village l'adoraient. L'homme était fascinant. Ses histoires étaient captivantes et bien que les auditeurs sussent qu'elles étaient issues de l'imaginaire du vieil homme, force était de constater qu'il les racontait comme s'il les avait vraiment vécues.

Les plus croyants du village, qui étaient généralement issus de nombreuses générations de tribus nordiques croyaient en ses paroles. Ces derniers avaient pu apprendre une certaine véracité de ses histoires grâce aux récits de leurs propres ascendants. S'ils n'étaient pas issus directement de la tribu des Jutes, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas laisser à Jörhund le sage le bénéfice du doute. Alors, tant que rien ne viendrait prouver le contraire, le vieil homme resterait considéré comme l'un des derniers descendants de la tribu des Jutes.

Hélas cette conviction ne servit pas le vieil homme. Si les gens connaissaient et respectaient les dons particuliers des Jutes (qu'ils aient existé ou non), ni les raisonnés, ni les croyants ne prêtèrent une oreille suffisamment attentive aux derniers avertissements du doyen. Cela faisait quelques semaines que l'homme affirmait ressentir un malaise funeste concernant le village et suppliait les habitants de réunir leurs affaires et de s'éloigner des contreforts des monts du nord. Malheureusement pour lui, les plus raisonnés lui demandaient plus de détails sur cette révélation, ce à quoi le vieil homme ne put que répondre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pressentiment mais qu'il ne s'était jamais trompé jusqu'à présent. Bien évidemment, cette réponse ne put convaincre les plus raisonnés qui en virent à le considérer comme fou. Les enfants de ceux-ci furent invités à ne plus approcher du vieil homme dont la santé périclitait et pouvait toujours être contagieuse.

Quant aux plus croyants, s'ils prêtèrent une oreille plus attentive aux avertissements du sage, ils ne souhaitaient aucunement quitter leurs terres ancestrales. Dans certaines tribus nordiques, quitter le village de ses ancêtres équivalait à une trahison que l'honneur ne pouvait atténuer. Si la prédiction de Jörhund était funeste et vraie, la conviction de la sédentarité demeurait plus forte. S'ils devaient mourir, ils le feraient auprès de leurs ancêtres.

Jörhund soupira en rangeant son manuscrit dans une grande besace en cuir. Son sentiment funeste était plus fort que jamais ce soir-là et la silhouette sombre et effrayante des sommets semblait l'approuver silencieusement. Il pouvait comprendre que les uns ne le croient pas et que les autres s'attachent à leurs coutumes. Même si ces coutumes les mèneraient à leur perte… Jörhund ne voulait pas forcer ses voisins et amis. Et alors qu'il achevait de remplir sa besace de voyage, un nouveau sentiment le prit. Il abandonnait son village, il abandonnait ses amis. Etait-il lâche ?

Non ! il se reprit bien vite. La vision funeste qu'il avait ne concernait pas seulement son village. Elle allait beaucoup plus loin. Elle concernait le pays tout entier, voir même le monde entier. Il devait prévenir le plus de monde possible, faire entendre la parole et les avertissements de ses ancêtres. S'il devait mourir avec son village, alors ce serait son honneur à lui qui serait bafoué.

Fort de cette conviction, il accrocha sa besace sur son dos avant de recouvrir ses épaules d'une épaisse cape en fourrure. Il balaya l'unique pièce de sa maison une dernière fois, avec une pointe de tristesse avant d'appeler son gros chat gris qui dormait paresseusement sur le lit de son maître.

« Tu viens Odin, nous avons du chemin à faire pour atteindre notre abri.. »

Docile, l'animal s'étira mollement sur le lit avant de sauter sur l'épaule de son maître et de se blottir dans la capuche de la fourrure. Jörhund recouvrit la capuche d'une écharpe de la même fourrure afin d'abriter son chat et lui-même de la tempête qui sévissait dehors. Il prit la lanterne qui éclairait la maison et la quitta d'un pas déterminé en direction des contreforts.

Lorsqu'il disparut, le village se retrouva complètement dans le noir.

Oo0O0oO

Non loin, à plusieurs mètres sous le sol, une grosse silhouette creusait inlassablement un tunnel au moins aussi large que sa corpulence. Corpulence qui, au passage, ferait saliver d'envie le meilleur athlète de toutes les générations de sa noble famille mais passons. Sloth, malgré sa flemme caractéristique creusait docilement et impeccablement le tunnel exigé par son père.

Mais qu'il était fatigué ! Que c'était fatigant de creuser autant et d'être si fatigué. Sloth ne savait plus quoi faire à part se plaindre et continuer son labeur. Peut-être était-ce bientôt fini.. Il ne savait plus. A quoi bon savoir si c'était aussi fatigant. Il se contentait de savoir qu'il devait creuser.. Alors il creusait.. Heureusement pour lui, le sol avait été facile à creuser jusque-là. Aucun obstacle n'était venu perturber son travail soigneusement prédéfini par les membres avisés de sa famille. De toute façon, quel obstacle aurait pu résister à sa force herculéenne si peu exploitée.

Alors qu'il méditait vaguement sur la facilité fatigante de son travail, le hasard voulut que Sloth rencontre justement son premier « gros » obstacle. Sa main ricocha sur un gros bloc de pierre. L'homonculus ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ses mouvements mécaniques de creuse étaient inefficaces depuis quelques secondes, aussi frappa-t'il plusieurs fois ce bloc de pierre impromptu avant de réaliser qu'il n'avançait plus. Allons bon, quel était cet obstacle qui venait l'empêcher de tourner en rond ? Sloth avisa le bloc de pierre. Ce n'était qu'un bloc de pierre. C'était normal sous le sol. Nul besoin donc d'appeler Wrath ou Pride. Un coup de poing aurait raison de cet obstacle.

L'obstacle résista à la force de Sloth. Ce dernier soupira avant de s'affaler assis sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ça résiste ? » se lamenta-t'il alors avant de se reprendre. « La résistance c'est épuisant.. »

Il se releva mollement et décida d'étudier un peu plus le bloc afin de lui trouver une faille qui ne lui résisterait pas. C'était fatigant mais nécessaire. Après avoir un instant imaginé que les inscriptions gravées sur le bloc étaient peut-être une notice pour casser ledit bloc, il se reprit en se souvenant qu'il ne savait pas lire.. il avait toujours eu la flemme d'apprendre. Cependant il trouva bientôt ce qui ressemblait à une faille.. Une grande en plus. Voilà qui allait arranger son travail.

Puisque les coups de poing ne fonctionnaient pas, il allait tenter de casser le bloc en deux en se servant de la faille. Ensuite, une moitié de bloc serait plus facile à briser et enfin il pourrait continuer son travail habituel. Il serra ses doigts de part et d'autre de la faille et commença à tirer de chaque côté. Le bloc de pierre se mit à vibrer sous la force de l'homonculus et même la terre commença à trembler. Ceci n'inquiéta pas plus que ça Sloth qui tira de plus belle. Le bloc allait céder même s'il devait y laisser toute son énergie. Son travail en dépendait.

A mesure que la faille s'ouvrait, le bloc vibrait de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'enfin Sloth parvint à l'ouvrir, les vibrations cessèrent ainsi que le tremblement du tunnel. Il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Avant d'asséner un puissant coup de poing sur la partie du bloc encore en place. Celle-ci se fissura sous l'impact du coup de l'homonculus. Les vibrations revinrent plus fortes que précédemment et de la lumière filtra à travers les fissures du bloc.

Sloth n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Déjà le bloc se brisait et l'énergie qui se dégagea fut si forte que le pauvre homonculus fut englouti par la lumière. Des pans de tunnel s'effondrèrent sous la puissance du tremblement de terre qui dura plusieurs minutes.

Lorsque le calme revint dans le tunnel, la lumière avait disparu ainsi que Sloth.

Oo0O0oO

Le séisme qui frappa le nord du pays tôt ce matin-là fut d'une amplitude telle qu'il surprit bon nombre d'habitants de Briggs, notamment les occupants de la forteresse militaire qui n'avaient pas prévu le coup. Si les séismes étaient fréquents dans cette région montagneuse, ceux-ci étaient globalement de faible magnitude, rien de bien inquiétant. Or le poste de surveillance sismique n'avait enregistré aucune activité depuis quelques mois. Un séisme de forte magnitude était possible, mais il y avait généralement des signes annonciateurs qui permettaient aux militaires d'envoyer des avertissements et éventuellement des consignes d'évacuation aux villages à risques à cause des avalanches.

La surprise frappa donc tout le monde et plus particulièrement les habitants du village de Nordhusen dont certains repensèrent brièvement aux avertissements de leur doyen. La plupart des structures furent détruites, à Nordhusen mais également dans toute la région.

Le Général de Brigade Armstrong réagit cependant avec une force qui l'honora. Lorsque les secousses qui semblaient avoir duré de longues heures furent enfin terminées, elle ne prit pas le temps de se remettre du choc et envoya immédiatement ses troupes dans les villages à risques afin de secourir et évacuer les habitants. D'autres troupes furent envoyées dans les villages moins à risque pour les mêmes raisons. Le reste des troupes resta sur place afin d'évaluer les dégâts et d'organiser l'afflux de blessés et d'évacués. La forteresse de Briggs avait été durement touchée par le séisme et le barrage avait été fragilisé. L'Etat-major avait immédiatement été saisi, le Généralissime averti et les autorités de Drachma avaient été contactées. Nul doute que les villages frontaliers du pays ennemi avaient subi les mêmes désagréments. Une trêve devait donc être organisée sur le champ, et là-dessus, Olivia Armstrong serait intraitable.

Fort heureusement, l'autorité en place de Drachma avait eu la même idée qu'elle et les militaires purent ainsi délaisser leur sempiternelle querelle afin de se préoccuper des victimes de cette catastrophe naturelle.

Les civils évacués ne tardèrent pas à affluer dans les parties du QG épargnées par le séisme. Les rapports des troupes arrivèrent également et furent dramatiques. De nombreux villages avaient été partiellement ou entièrement détruits par le séisme, puis les avalanches qui avaient fatalement suivi. Heureusement, il y avait certains survivants à chaque fois. Certains autochtones chevronnés avaient su avoir les bons gestes et entraîner des voisins avec eux. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient que trop peu par rapport à la taille du village d'où ils venaient.

Seul le village de Nordhusen avec tous ses habitants avait été complètement détruit.

 _J'essaierai de poster la suite dès que possible. Mais dans tous les cas j'irai au bout de cette histoire ;)_

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
